The HappyLovely Story of Twisted Events
by merurikku
Summary: to put it simply, a very interesting misuke story...written by meru!!


a/n:okay, i just have one thing to explain before you start reading. i wrote this for a friend for her birthday, and she is a BIG fan of michi. like, its pretty much her life. her name is paige btw, and she considers herself to be mimi. so one day we were talking and she goes: "isn't paige motomiya the perfect name?" and of course i said "YES". and so our little story started. if you haven't guessed already, it's a misuke story. yes i know, that's a little creepy, but hey, it wasn't ALL my idea, ^_^'. just one more thing too. this is supposed to be a funny story; in other words it's not supposed to be serious in any way. if you take it too seriously, i can guarantee that you won't like it. so just sit back, relax, and enjoy! okay? okay!! disclaimer: i don't own anything digimon and blah blah blah. it's so sad that no one reads digimon stories anymore...*sniff*  
  
The Happy-Lovely Story of Twisted Events  
  
"Davis!" the pink-haired princess squealed as she ran into the younger boys arms.  
  
"Hey baby," Davis cooed, wrapping himself around her warm body.  
  
"Ooh, I missed you so much!"  
  
Davis sighed as he felt her warm cheek *snuggle* against his chest. "It's only been a few hours, Mims. Is staying with Tai getting that bad?"  
  
Mimi adjusted herself so that she fit perfectly into the contours of his body. "No...it's just that sometimes he reminds me SO much of you with those things he does. And I just can't stand it!!"  
  
He smiled. "I can't stand not being around you either." He lifted her chin up for a delicate kiss.  
  
Mimi giggled and pulled back. "Oh Davis, you're so cute."  
  
She tapped a finger on the tip of his nose, causing him to squint. Even though he was younger than she, Davis was still a good foot taller. Not that Mimi minded or anything.  
  
Suddenly Mimi's cell began to ring. She opened to bright pink sequined bag she carried with her everywhere and took out the cell, which was also bright pink.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Thank God! I've been tryin' to reach you at your place for the past half hour!"  
  
"T-Tai?!" Mimi looked up at Davis with panic. "What-Why are you calling?"  
  
"I just wanted to hear my girl's voice, that's all," Tai replied in a voice so sincere that it almost made Mimi feel bad.  
  
"That's really sweet Tai but I kinda can't talk right now..."  
  
"Where are you? Maybe we can meet up."  
  
"Well, I'm at the park, but you really don't have to..."  
  
"Great! I'll see ya there in five."  
  
"Wait...TAI!"  
  
But he was gone.  
  
"Ugh!" Mimi exclaimed, shoving the phone back into the purse.  
  
"What? What's going on?"  
  
"Tai is coming to the park."  
  
Davis blinked at her. "Wait, what?"  
  
"Just what I said. Tai is coming to the park.  
  
"Mimi!" Seriously starting to panic, Davis threw up his arms in frustration. "Tai think you're here along. What's he gonna do when he sees me here?" He paused. "Actually, I know what he'll do, and it's gonna be severely painful on my part!"  
  
Mimi sighed calmly and took his hand. "Stop being such a worry-wart. We'll just have to tell Tai when he gets here."  
  
"Tell Tai?!" Davis shrieked, yanking his hand away. "You make it sound so easy!"  
  
She pondered this for a moment, taking in Davis' words. "But...it is."  
  
A heavy sigh escaped from him as he placed both hands on Mimi's shoulders. "You know I love you right?"  
  
She nodded her head violently.  
  
"And you love me enough to trust me, right?"  
  
She paused, and then nodded her head violently.  
  
"Then trust me when I say that this is not a good time to tell Tai." "Tell Tai what?" Startled, Davis spun around. "T-T-Tai! W-We were just talking about you."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed..."  
  
"Tai!" Acting her usual giddy self, Mimi leaped up to Tai and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. Davis almost keeled over. "How's my favorite guy doing?"  
  
"Nice try, hon. What were you planning on telling me?"  
  
There was uneasy silence as Mimi and Davis searched each other for an explanation. Finally, Davis spoke.  
  
"Um...we were planning a....surprise...for you," he said unevenly.  
  
Mimi took up the lie. "Oh, yeah! And see sweety, we didn't want you to know so me and Davis came here secretly to plan it...that's why I was so hesitant on the phone. See?"  
  
At first it didn't seem like the story had gotten through to Tai. But after several moments, both saw that it had, for the elder began to blush furiously.  
  
"Jeez...you guys would do that for me...?  
  
Davis let out a sigh of relief. "Of course we would dude! You're that cool!"  
  
Mimi giggled and added, "And we love you," wrapping her arms around Tai's firm waist.  
  
"Well boys and girls, I had better be on my way," Davis exclaimed, trying his best to ignore the longing glare coming from Mimi. "I'll see ya when I see ya," he said, turning to walk away.  
  
Mimi allowed one arm free to wave goodbye. "Don't forget to call me!" she yelled after him.  
  
"Call you?" Tai questioned.  
  
"...Oh um, you know. About the 'surprise.'"  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
As Davis was walking away, he stumbled upon a very difficult obstacle (a rock) and tripped, damn near falling flat on his face. Tai and Mimi, having seen this event, laughed at the hysterics of their spiky-haired comrade.  
  
"*sigh* He's so cute."  
  
Tai arched an eyebrow. "Cute? What is that supposed to mean? What do you mean he's cute? How can Davis be cute...?"  
  
"Oh stop Tai! It was only a comment. And besides, you know I think you're way cuter than Davis could ever wish to be, okay sweetie?"  
  
Tai struggled to shrug off the uneasy feeling he had gotten. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hey, how about you and I head off to my place..."  
  
Mimi laughed and let go of him, heading towards the car. "Oh Tai. You're so funny."  
  
Scrunching up his face, Tai slowly followed her. "I wasn't kidding...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari looked up from her homework as the front door to her house opened and closed. Tai strolled into the kitchen, heavily taking a seat at the dining table. Kari stared at him.  
  
"You look like a happy camper. What happened?"  
  
He sighed. "I dunno. It's kinda weird."  
  
Kari rested her chin in her palms. "Does it have anything to do with a certain girlfriend?"  
  
Tai shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Maybe."  
  
"Ya know, I always knew that Mimi was bad news. I told ya you should've stayed with Sora."  
  
"Don't say that Kari," Tai shuddered. "And Mimi is not bad news. It's just...well..."  
  
"Well what, Tai?"  
  
"...She said Davis was cute."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kari nearly choked on her surprise. She jumped up from the table, trying oh so hard not to believe what Tai had said that Mimi had said.  
  
"That's just WRONG!"  
  
Tai sighed again. "Don't you think I know that? I mean, she said she was joking...but I'm not really sure."  
  
Her cool and quiet self once again, Kari sat down. She could tell Tai was definitely upset, and she couldn't blame him. But then again, Kari never like Mimi anyway. She found her to be quite slutty.  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure? She called him cute Tai! That's practically hitting on him!"  
  
Tai buried his face in his hand. "Shuttup Kari...."  
  
"Well ya know, I'm only trying to be a helpful sibling here, and I really don't appreciate you dissing my effort."  
  
Oh God, here she goes, thought Tai with much grievance.  
  
"You may not realize it, but it's really hard to be your sister. I mean, you're so fricken indecisive! And I specifically TOLD you that Mimi was NOT good for you....!"  
  
"Kari get it through your think skull! I LOVE HER!"  
  
She stopped and blinked at him for a moment. "But that's not the point...."  
  
"Then what the hell is the point, dammit?!" Tai exploded, his anger beginning to rise.  
  
"Calm down...it's okay..."  
  
"No! It's not okay!" Tai was fuming now. He didn't understand why he even bothered to talk to Kari in the first place. It was a commonly known fact she'd get like this.  
  
"I need to get outta here...." Tai said quietly.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I'm not done with you yet mister!"  
  
"Oh yes you are."  
  
With Kari still whining to him, Tai adjusted his shirt and walked out of the door. The girl sighed, and not wanted to waste any more energy on her brother, she sat back down and continued to work on her homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Davis! Faster, faster! GO FASTER!"  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
"Hurry! It's coming!!" "I can't stop it!!" *Bleep* Game Over.  
  
Davis threw down the joy-stick in evident disappointment. "Damn, I can never get past that level."  
  
Mimi slumped back in the huge arm chair that sat in Davis' living room. "I told you it was coming."  
  
"I could plainly see that it was coming."  
  
"Well I told you to move faster."  
  
Davis laughed and leaned closer to the pink haired girl. "I'll show you just how fast I can move," he exclaimed, beginning to climb on top of her.  
  
She giggled...again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're so cute."  
  
"Heh, I know. You told me before," he said, playing with a pink strand of hair.  
  
Slowly he began to plant soft kisses down the base of her neck. Mimi shuddered and allowed him to take her. For roughly three hours. When it was all said and done, they lay naked and panting on the floor, Davis' head lying on Mimi's chest.  
  
"Davis," she said, sounding completely satisfied, "when are we gonna tell Tai?"  
  
Davis pondered on the thought for a moment (( don't you love how they all ponder? )). "I really don't know Mims. I mean, obviously we have to tell him, but..."  
  
"I think we should do it today."  
  
Davis sat up. "Today? Why today? Why so soon?"  
  
"Because it's hard, Davis," she confessed, sitting up as well. "I can't keep pretending to love Tai because I don't." She reached up and held his cheek. "I love you."  
  
He cupped his hand over hers. "Ya know what? Let's go tell him now!" He jumped up and grabbed his clothes, which had been laying in a heap on the floor. Quickly shoving them on, he started scurrying to and fro about the room when he stopped, noticing that Mimi was still on the floor and laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
She allowed herself to calm for a moment before answering him. "God Davis. You're just so cute!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kari...why are you following me?"  
  
"I got bored!"  
  
Tai groaned at his younger sister. "I thought you had homework to do."  
  
"I finished it!"  
  
Yeah right, Tai thought to himself. He had gone out walking for about half an hour after he had left the house. After about an hour, he had discovered that he was being spied on by that little rat when she had fallen out of a bush and landed in front of his feet. And now, ten minutes later, they were still walking, Tai only having a slight notion of where they were going.  
  
"Tai? Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know Kari."  
  
"What do you MEAN you don't know? How come you're leading us to the middle of nowhere? TAI! Answer me!"  
  
"I don't know Kari."  
  
"Ugh!" Frustrated, Kari threw her hands in the air. Why was Tai being so difficult? Was it because of what she had said earlier? Probably, knowing him. Stupid grudge-holder.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"If you knew, then why'd you ask?"  
  
"So you ARE mad at me!"  
  
"Shuttup Kari."  
  
"Don't tell me to shuttup!"  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
They both spun around to see the third voice that had entered their conversation. Seemingly enough, it was Davis. Kari stepped out in front of Tai.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Davis glared at her. "I want to talk to Tai. Alone."  
  
"Hmph," Kari scoffed. "Whatever you have to say to Tai can be said to me too."  
  
"No Kari," Davis told her through gritted teeth. "You don't need to hear what I have to say."  
  
"Davis Motomiya!" Kari screeched, fuming. "You are telling him RIGHT HERE, and RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Sighing, Davis waved his hand in Kari's general direction. "Fine, but you're not allowed to say a thing, understood?"  
  
Kari crossed her arms and nodded. Davis took that as a hint to continue and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Mimi appeared at his side. Tai gaped while Kari slanted her eyes at the older girl.  
  
"Heya Tai. Um...hey Kari." Mimi leaned in to Davis. "Why is she here?"  
  
"Um, don't worry about it," he whispered back. "Well," he said louder, "we have something very important to tell you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Okay then...." Davis turned to Mimi. "Have anything to say?"  
  
"Yep!" Mimi giggled. She turned to Tai. "I'm not your girlfriend!"  
  
Tai blinked. "What?"  
  
Mimi blinked. "I. Am. Not. Your. Girlfriend. Okay sweetie?"  
  
Davis smiled. "That's right dude. She's MINE."  
  
Tai almost doubled over with pain. Kari jumped up and down, pointing an accusing finger at the very odd couple.  
  
"I KNEW it! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!!!"  
  
Davis rolled his eyes at her. "You don't know anything, Kari."  
  
"I do SO know something!"  
  
"Kari...stop."  
  
She turned to see Tai standing horribly rigid, a clear and unemotional expression on his face. "I need to talk to them alone. I want you to go wait over there for me."  
  
"What?! What am I supposed to do over there?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
Tai's voice was so very sure that Kari couldn't find it in herself to argue. Grumpily, she walked off to the side to wait until he was done talking to them.  
  
The was a very uneasy silence before Tai decided to speak.  
  
"Davis. I want my goggles back."  
  
Davis stumbled backwards, a hand automatically reaching up to the goggles on his head. "You can't do that! You GAVE them to me! They're mine noe!"  
  
Tai held his hand outstretched. "I want them now."  
  
"N-No!"  
  
"Tai!" Mimi intervened. "Don't be such a meany! It was me who started the whole thing with Davis! Don't be mad at him!"  
  
"Stay outta this Mimi," Tai snapped. "I'll get to you later."  
  
Mimi was thoroughly insulted. "Well I never."  
  
Davis, ignoring Mimi, kept backing away from the ever advancing Tai. "No! You can't! They're mine, so you can't just take them away!"  
  
"Don't be such a child, Davis," Tai said slowly. "I just want them back. You don't deserve them anymore...."  
  
"Look! The sunset!"  
  
Both Tai and Davis looked away from each other to look at what Mimi was blabbing about. The bright red sun was dipping behind the mountains, casting everything in an orange- gold glow.  
  
"Ooh!" Davis cried, forgetting Tai completely. "Mimi! Let's go!" He held out his hand to her and she took it gleefully. Together, hand in hand, they skipped merrily off towards the sunset, living happily ever after.  
  
"Hey!" Tai called after them, not noticing Kari coming up by his side. "Come back here!" Obviously the payed no attention to him. Kari put her hands on her hips. "So much for that fiasco."  
  
"Yeah...tell me about it...." Tai quietly sighed and shook his head. "Great. Now I need a new girlfriend."  
  
Kari smiled. "Well, there's always Sora."  
  
"Kari, please don't say that...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Epilogue: After many years, Davis achieved his life dream of opening a noodle cart with his trusty pal Veemon. He and Mimi had three children together; two boys and one girl named Takato, Henry and Rika respectively. In the end, Tai actually DID get with Sora, and because she was so passionately devoted to him, Tai decided to use her for his own twisted and maniacal purposes. They were married, and soon after became the most notorious crooks on the black market. If you have any information on their whereabouts, please contact your police station. As for Kari, well, let's just say she still hasn't gone back to finishing her homework, okay sweetie?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
yay! wasn't that lovely? of course it was. now, i know very well that half of it might not have made any sense, but do i care? no! so, if you will, do be many little lovelies and review...i will be most happy that way. thankies!  
  
-Meru 


End file.
